Chance of Fate
by ClareAbshire
Summary: Erik is a world famous superstar, and Christine is chosen to open for him. When she helps fix what could have been a career shattering catastrophe, sparks fly between the two. E/C, modern day, T with a possible move to an M. Romantic and fluffy.
1. Forgetting

_Here is my first attempt at a fic! Feedback is GREATLY appreciated. I love writing, but I am working hard to try and improve my writing, as am trying to figure out if I want to be a writer. So any feedback, whether negative or positive, is beyond appreciated._

_This fic is going to be a fluffy, romantic and (hopefully!) different fic. It's modern day, E/C, and the rating is going to start off at a T with a possible move to an M later on. _

_Disclaimer:__ None of the songs used in his story, unless noted at the end of the chapter, are mine. I will also specify who sang the song at the end of the chapter. Also, the main POTO characters that I use in this story (Christine, Erik, Raoul, Meg, Nadir etc..) are not mine. I don't take credit for any of these. _

_And, without further ado, here is the first chapter of_ Chance of Fate

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Forgetting_

"Yes, Mrs. Davis…No, Mrs. Davis I'm very sorry this happened. Yes, I'll make sure Bobby keeps his hands to himself from now on…It was just a mistake. It won't happen again…Thank you for understanding. Have a good day." Christine sighed as she hung up the phone, and turned to Meg, fresh tears starting to run down her face.

"That is the third time in the last two weeks that mother has called to complain about something or someone! I swear, all she wants to do is make my life a living hell!" Christine exclaimed as she walked over to her desk and fell into her chair. She let out a long sigh of exhaustion and buried her head in her hands.

"This year has been so tough Meg! How many weeks until we finish again? I just need a break. I wish I didn't have to say that, because I love teaching, but I can't handle this stress anymore!" Christine sobbed.

Meg looked at her friend and sighed. She sat down next to Chris and put a hand on her back, trying to calm her. Christine's father had died around Christmas, and Chris had taken it very, very hard. He had been her only parent while she was growing up, her mother having died in childbirth, and they had been very close. When he was alive, she was constantly calling him, and would visit him at least twice a month. When her father died, she took the maximum possible amount of time off to mourn, but it wasn't enough. She hadn't fully finished grieving when she had to return to school, and the pain had started to creep into her work life. More often than not, Christine's days would end in tears, and it was all Meg could do to not let her quit.

"Chris, let's go out tonight! We'll go downtown, party it up, and help you relax a little," said Meg helpfully, hoping that this would help cheer Christine up.

Christine looked up at her friend and weakly smiled. "No, Meg. I'm too tired. But, thank you." She started to pack some papers in her bag, hoping to just drop the subject.

"Chris, you're coming. This is exactly what you need! We'll go to a club, get a few drinks and just relax. Come on, I promise you'll feel even a little better after tonight," Meg urged, a look of excitement on her face. Christine hadn't been out in months, and Meg really missed the crazy Friday nights they used to have.

Christine studied her best friend's face. She had known Meg since they were in kindergarten, and she knew that look. Meg was not going to back down on this one. She sighed. "Ok, I guess I'll come," she said, a little defeated, but with just the tiniest bit of excitement in her voice. As sad and as stressed out as she was, she had always loved going out with Meg. Maybe tonight would really help with some of her stress.

Meg giggled and gave Christine a big hug. "Yaay! I promise you won't regret it! Ooohhh! This is going to be so much fun!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine sat at a table in the far corner of the crowded club, watching Meg dance with two different guys on the dance floor, while every other set of male eyes in the room watched her. Meg had always liked being the center of attention, and dancing had always come easy to her. She was moving provocatively against the two men, and she looked like she was having the time of her life. A few months ago, Christine would have been right there next to her, drunk and having the time of her life.

All of a sudden the music stopped, and an older, but enthusiastic announcer stepped on the stage in the front of the dance floor. A tired, but animated Meg plopped down in the seat next to Christine, and wiped some sweat off of her forehead.

Christine handed her a drink, and Meg swallowed it in almost one breath. She put the glass down and smiled across the room at one of the men she had been dancing with. The announcer tapped the mic to check that it was on, and a small amount of feedback echoed through the speakers.

"I wonder what this is about?" Meg wondered, still slightly out of breath.

"How is everyone doing tonight?" asked the announcer. "Well, as you all know, every Friday night, just after 10, we start karaoke night!" His enthusiasm was greeted by silence. A nervous look quickly flashed across his face, but was replaced by the same fake enthusiasm as quickly as it appeared.

"Well, without further ado, lets start! First up is Michelle. Michelle will be singing 'My Heart Will Go On'. Take it away Michelle!"

The response from the club was quiet. A few people left, hoping to find more dancing somewhere else, while most of the others went to the bar to relax before the music came back on.

Michelle, a petite and nervous looking girl who was wearing all white and had a veil over her hair, slowly ascended the stairs next to the stage. Her friends let out encouraging cheers, and she smiled weakly back at them. She stepped up to the mic, took and deep breath and timidly nodded her head. The music started and she squeaked out the first few words.

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

Christine put her hands over her ears in horror. This girl was one of the worst singers she had ever heard. Chris felt bad doing so, but Michelle was nowhere near the right key, making it hard to even understand what song she was singing.

_Far across the distance_

_And space between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

As she sang the second phrase of the song, Michelle started to look a little green. The nerves were getting to her, and they showed in her voice. She was getting quieter and quieter, now barely audible above the music, while her voice was starting to sound like a shriek.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on_

Christine let out a groan. "God, this is awful!" she exclaimed to Meg, who was still making faces across the room at her dancing partner.

Meg just shrugged, her attention not wavering from her new boy. "It's karaoke. What did you expect?" she asked.

"I can't stand it! I'm going to the bathroom…I can't listen to this anymore," Christine complained. She quickly moved through the crowd, trying to get away from the atrocious noise and burst into the bathroom. The line for a stall was long, and the room was packed. Girls around the room were talking about whom they had hooked up with earlier, fixing their hair, and checking their makeup. Christine walked up to a free mirror towards the back of the bathroom, and splashed some cold water on her face.

Christine glanced up at her reflection and realized how different she looked. Instead of the fairly pretty face she remembered, Christine's normally healthy skin was breaking out, and her brown eyes were slightly bloodshot with small purple bags sitting under them. Her curly brown hair was limp, and she desperately needed to get it cut. Christine knew she wasn't the prettiest girl, but she knew she was at least a little bit above average. Looking at her reflection, she realized she had turned into a weary, unattractive version of herself. Christine sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that night, and turned from the mirror. She held back the fresh tears that were forming from her newfound insecurities, and slowly made her way back to her table.

When Christine sat back down, Meg had a huge smile plastered across her face. Christine looked across the room and saw that Meg's boy toy for the night was gone.

"What are you smiling about?" Christine asked, confused.

"Uh, nothing," giggled Meg, looking mischievous. Christine hoped that Meg wouldn't abandon her for some guy, and force her to go home alone tonight. She had done so a few times before, and normally Christine didn't mind; but tonight, it would be too depressing. She studied Meg's face, trying to understand what her big secret was.

The announcer stepped back onstage, smiling with the same enthusiasm as he had before.

"Everyone give Michelle a round of applause!" he said, but all that he was met with was a few boos and groans. Christine looked over at table that Michelle had sat down at, and the poor bride-to-be looked genuinely mortified.

"Thank you Michelle! Next up, we have…" the announcer checked the card in his hand. "Christine! Christine will be singing 'Makeup Smeared Eyes'"

Christine's jaw dropped open when she heard her name being called. She looked over to Meg, who was positively beaming at Christine. Chris immediately realized what Meg's secret was.

"Meg! What…_what the hell_?!' Christine cried, both angry and confused. Now she'd have to embarrass herself in front of the whole club by telling the announcer she wouldn't be singing.

"Chris! You have a beautiful voice! Just go up there and have fun! Tonight's about relaxing!" reasoned Meg. Christine had been singing as long as Meg had known her. Chris had always said that she was going to be an opera singer, and that she wanted to sing all around the world. When she reached high school, however, Christine realized that she also had a love for teaching, and decided to put singing aside as a hobby. Meg hadn't heard Christine sing once since her father had died, and Meg figured that his was probably one of the best ways to cheer her friend up.

Christine's eyes were wide with horror, and a few tears started to spill over onto her cheeks. She couldn't even begin to fathom how Meg thought that this was a good idea.

"Just get up there. Start the song, sing a few lines. If you don't feel like you can finish it, just wave me up, and I'll get up there and take it over. Believe me, I'll be so bad that no one will even care that you left the stage. Just give it a shot Chris," Meg begged.

Christine looked across the room at the mic, and sighed. Meg was probably right. Maybe this is exactly what she needed to relax.

"Fine. I'll do it," Chris said, her voice wavering a little.

"Yaay!' cheered Meg, proud of her little triumph. She stood up, and grabbed Christine's hand, and yanked her to her feet. "Get up there! And, remember, just wave at me, and I'll come save you if you don't want to do it anymore."

Christine nodded weakly, and, with shaky feet, started making her way up to the stage. All eyes were on her now, and Christine willed herself to stay steady. She didn't want her clumsiness to be the first thing the audience saw of her.

She went up the steps and listlessly walked up to the microphone, her nerves starting to get the best of her. She took a few deep breaths and shut her eyes before looking out into the crowd. Thankfully, she couldn't make out any faces, which helped ease some of her anxiety. Christine nodded and the music started.

_Left your t-shirt in my room, still smells of you_

_And the picture you hung on the door_

_Lays smashed, picture perfect_

_Explains now, clearly, nothing left but a memory_

Christine started off softly, but after a few bars, she started to calm down. Her voice grew with confidence, and her song started to fill the room.

_We only made out, you never kissed me_

_That's how I learned to hold back all feeling_

_Wait, please don't go, I won't stay _

_Are all these words on replay?_

_I'm OK, it's alright, good to know that you're fine_

_Pretending everything is right, to make it better_

_I'll hide my makeup smeared eyes to show that I tried_

Christine was belting out the music now, throwing the past few months of anger, frustration and sadness into the song. A few tears started to run down her face, and her voice cracked when the next phrase started.

_Somehow you have managed to get under my skin more than anyone ever did_

_If every hole makes a scar, and every scar marks its place_

_Then I will never live freely without your trace_

_And, it'll never be fair, I wrote my songs for you and you never even cared_

Christine was sobbing at this point, but her voice remained loud and clear. As she sang, the audience had grown hushed, and everyone's attention was drawn to the performer on the stage.

_So, I'll forget you, I'll wash your t-shirt and_

_Kill the pillow and cut you out of pictures_

_Wait, please don't go, I won't stay_

_All these words on replay_

_I'm OK, it's alright, good to know that you're fine_

_Pretending everything is right to make it better_

_I'll hide my makeup smeared eyes_

The music ended and Christine hurriedly ran offstage, both embarrassed by her emotions, and nervous as to how the audience would react to her performance. She would admit that hers wasn't the prettiest voice, but it also wasn't the worst.

Christine sat down at the table and buried her head in her hands. Ever since the music had stopped there had been silence. She started crying, letting the rest of the emotions and nerves out. Meg put a hand on her back, and tried to soothe her. Meg felt horrible for pushing Christine to do something that she obviously wasn't ready to do.

Quietly, someone in the room started clapping. A few others joined in, and then the whole room erupted in cheers. People were standing on their feet, cheering for Christine.

"See? I told you you'd be fine," Meg whispered into Christine's ear, as Chris looked around the room. A smile came across her face, and Christine felt a happy, a feeling she had not felt since her father had died.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The first song used in this chapter was: 'My Heart Will Go On' sung by Celine Dion and the second was 'Makeup Smeared Eyes' sung by both Automatic Loveletter and Juliet Simms. (These are not mine)_


	2. Once in a Lifetime

_Hey guys! So_ soo_ sorry I left you hanging for so long! The end of the summer is always the worst for me! _

_I think I've found a bit of a writing habit now, so I think (hope) updates will be a bit more regular! _

_Also I have a request: Does anyone know of, or want to be a Beta for me? I need someone to throw ideas around with/make sure my ideas aren't totally crazy. Just let me know if you do! _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Once in a Lifetime_

Christine sat at her kitchen table, sipping coffee and grading papers. She had already been up for a few hours and just felt totally behind on her schoolwork. She generally liked to finish her grading on Friday, so she could have the rest of the weekend to herself. Just then, Meg slowly walked into the room, making a beeline for the coffee. She poured herself a cup and sat down at the table, her head in her hands.

"Oh Lord, Chris. How much did I drink last night?" asked Meg. "My head is _pounding_."

Christine glanced up at her hung-over friend and let out a small chuckle. "I'm pretty sure you consumed half of the alcohol in that bar. And then proceeded to give it all back to them when you threw it all up."

Meg groaned. "It sure feels like it," she moaned. She looked up at Christine with tired eyes and flashed her a triumphant, albeit weak, smile. "But, hey, didn't I tell you last night was going to be a good night? I know what I'm talking about!" Meg grinned as she took another large sip.

Christine smiled. Meg was right. This was the first morning Chris had woken up and felt excited about the day since her father had died.

"I wish I had taken that guy home last night. He was _so_ cute," Meg sighed, a small smile on her face. . Her eyes popped open and she gave Christine a suspicious look. "What about you? Did you like that one guy that you were talking to? The one in the suit?"

Christine looked up at Meg, as her smile quickly fell off her face. "Um, well, yes. I did. But, Meg, I need to talk to you about something…" Christine said, her eyes serious.

Meg's head snapped up as she met her friend's solemn eyes. She instantly started to regret taking Chris out last night. "What?" Meg breathed, suddenly afraid of the answer. Maybe something had happened last night that Christine hadn't told her in the car.

Chris took a deep breath, and looked down at the papers in front of her. "Well, I wasn't flirting with the guy in the suit," she started, slowly moving her eyes up to her friend's face. She wanted to be sure Meg was paying attention. "He was an agent from a record label…He…He wants me to open for Erik Garnier's concert tomorrow night," said Chris, as a small but confused smile spread across her face.

"Wait, what?!" Meg asked, her face confused. "Is this a joke? Did you have more to drink last night than I thought? You always get funny when you drink too much."

Christine smiled at Meg, and pulled a neat stack of papers out from underneath her grading and handed them to Meg. "Here. Look for yourself."

Meg quickly grabbed the papers out of Christine's hands, and started scanning the first page. She let out a loud sigh as she looked through a few other pages. Meg's head snapped up and her eye's met Christine's as she let out a earsplitting scream and grabbed Christine as she started to jump up and down.

Christine giggled at her friend's outburst. It was exciting to say the least, and Christine was still shocked that someone would even ask her, an amateur singer to open for a big name celebrity, like that. She still felt like it was all a joke.

_Christine plopped down in an empty chair and pulled a compact out, to check her makeup. She frowned at what she saw in the mirror. Sweaty hair stuck to her face, and her nose and forehead were shining with sweat._

'_I guess that's what I get for actually dancing with a guy,' Christine thought, smiling a little to herself. Singing a song had done wonders for her confidence, and as soon as the music had started playing again, Christine found herself partying along with Meg on the dance floor. _

_A hand touched Christine's back and she dropped her makeup, startled. She quickly grabbed it while a voice whispered in her ear. "Babe, come back out there. No one on that floor is as hot as you. I need you." The hot breath against her ear sent shivers down Christine's spine. She turned and saw the face of her most recent dance partner whose name was, if she remembered correctly, Jack-From-Out-Of-Town, who was here to have a 'good time.' _

_Christine stood up, looked into his eyes and almost forgot herself. He was too cute to resist, and Christine hadn't had a guy whisper compliments like that in her ear for a long time. Too long. She smiled and began to take his hand, when she saw Meg out of the corner of her eye. She was dancing raunchily with the same guy that had been dancing with her earlier that night. Christine shook her head and dropped her hand. What had happened? This was not her! She didn't dance with random guys! She didn't lose herself when they whispered fake compliments in her ears! _

_Christine looked back at her partner. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm a little tired now. I think I'm just going to sit here for a while," she smiled, sitting back down. _

_The dancer's face looked a little crestfallen, but after a second he got it back together. "Fine. Suit yourself. I'll find someone else," he said huffily, and stomped off, obviously angry that he had been rejected. Christine smiled to herself. This night was fun, but she didn't need to push it too far. She would just fix herself up, grab a drink and wait for Meg to be done for the night. _

_Just then, someone sat down in the seat across from her. Christine glanced up, ready to tell the dancer to find another dance partner, when she looked into the face of an older, Arabic man with a headset on his head. He held a finger up to Christine while he finished his conversation._

"_Yes, yes I know! Believe me, if there's anyone who knows how crucial it is, it's me…Of course I do…yes…Well, if you would quit chattering in my ear I would be able to tell you I have a plan!...just hold on. I'm going to ask them right now…give me five minutes and I'll call you back." The man pushed a button on his phone, and reached his hand across the table towards Christine, introducing himself._

"_I'm Nadir Kay, talent manager." He slid a card across the table to her, verifying his claim. "Listen, babe, I heard you sing tonight. It was magnificent. Haven't heard a natural voice that can sing like that since the 80's. You've got something there. Great pipes. Exactly what I need. Now, ever heard of the pop star Erik Garnier?" he asked. Christine nodded slowly, unsure of where this conversation was going. Of course she knew who he was, who didn't? He was big pop star, who graced the cover of tabloids as often as his music was played on the radio. He was a pure sex idol, and while she had to admit some of his music was good, it wasn't necessarily her taste. She preferred more classical music._

_Christine started to ask a question when Nadir held a finger up to her. "Hold on, I promise I'll answer all your questions. Of course you know Erik, everybody knows Erik. Listen, he's coming in town this weekend for a show. One of the biggest stops, absolutely sold out. The problem is, our opening act just left, due to contract and scheduling problems. We have a new band lined up, but they can't start performing until next week's stop also. That's where you come in, babe. We've decided to use some local talent as our opener. We'll bring you in, have you sing a few well known songs, get the crowd ready for Erik, and you'll get exposure and a few bucks out of it. What do you say babe? Chance of a lifetime, you know. You're not going to get a chance like this ever again." Nadir propositioned, as a slight begging tone made way into his fast talking voice. _

_Christine between his card and face, not really sure she understood what exactly was happening. Just a second ago she had been dancing with a random stranger, and the next her whole life had been turned around._

"_Well?" Nadir prompted. "I really need an answer now. I don't have all night." _

_Christine shook her head and looked at Nadir's face. "Yes of course! I'd love to do it!" she exclaimed. As soon as the words came out of her mouth, however, Christine immediately regretted them._

"_Great!" Nadir said. "Perfect! Well, here's a mock-up contract. On there is my contact information. Call the bottom number first thing in the morning, and I'll have the real contract rushed over, along with the sheet music to the songs you're singing and a paper with your rehearsal times," said Nadir, sliding over a few more papers to Christine. He held his hand out, and Christine took it, still in shock from what Nadir had just propositioned. _

"_Thanks babe! You really saved me on this one," said Nadir, holding his hand out to Christine, who shook it weakly. Nadir picked his phone back up and started dialing. _

"_Yes, yes. I found someone…A local is what!..the news will be all over it! Best PR, positive PR, we've had in months!" Nadir said into the phone, smiling quickly at Christine as he started to make his way back through the crowded club._

_Christine stared at his retreating figure, a pit forming in her stomach. She wasn't sure if this was the best idea. She started to stand up to go after Nadir when all of a sudden, out of the corner of her eye, Christine saw Meg bend over and throw up._

Christine let go of Meg, and slipped back down into the chair, a wave of nausea washing over her. What had she done?

"I don't think I'm going to do it," she told Meg, who was still doing a little dance around the kitchen.

"What?" Meg stopped dancing as she whirled around to face Christine. "Why? This is a chance of a lifetime Chris! You can't _not_ do it! Do you know how many people would kill to be in your position right now?"

"Meg! How could I? My father died only a few months ago! It would be almost a disgrace to his memory to do something this fun and exciting so soon after he died!" Christine said, silent tears starting to run down her face. "I can't grieve him by doing this! I should have just stayed home last night!" Christine sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

Meg smiled a little smile to herself. This was typical Christine, thinking about others before herself. Meg put a reassuring hand on her back.

"Chris, you know, _you know,_ your father would have wanted you to do this, no matter what. He knew how much you loved singing. He wanted you to continue singing, but other things got in the way. He would have been overjoyed if he knew you were given this chance, Chris! He would have done whatever he could to have been in the front row to watch you."

Christine let a small giggle out at the image of her older father sitting in the front row of a rock concert. Now, that would be a sight she would have wanted to see.

"I guess. I just, I don't want to do anything like this too soon! I'm still sad that he's gone!" Christine cried, head in her hands.

"I know sweetie, I know," Meg comforted Christine with a soothing voice. "But a part of life is learning to move on, no matter how much it hurts. And moving on includes doing things that are fun! You know that your father wouldn't be hurt if you sang. Just do things that make you happy. That's all he would have wanted."

Christine sighed and wiped her eyes. She looked up at Meg with a sad smile on her face. "I guess you're right." Meg smiled back at Christine, letting her figure things out for herself.

Christine let out a small giggle, and turned to Meg. "I guess you're looking at the new opening act for Erik Garnier."

Meg let out a small squeal of joy as she threw her arms around her best friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I know this isn't the most likely of situations, but hey, a girl can dream can't she? XD_

_As always, leave feedback! Let me know how you liked the flashback in the middle of the chapter, and how the whole story was structured. Did I give you enough information about the characters? Or do you want to know more? _

_Thanks! _


End file.
